Ma vie, mon destin
by Little Sayuri
Summary: Je suis Mérida, fille et première descendante du clan Dunbroch. C'est à travers mes souvenirs et mon vécu que je compte vous raconter comment j'ai changé mon destin.


_Salut ! :D alors voilà, je suis de retour, mais avec mon tout premier one shot ! :D je ne savais pas trop quoi faire à la base, je l'avoue. Je voulais en faire un et j'ai donc décidé de retracer l'histoire du film « Rebelle » mais du point de vue de Mérida. Bonne lecture à vous tous ! :D_

* * *

**Ma vie, mon destin.**

Mon nom, je pense que vous le connaissez tous. Ainsi que l'endroit d'où je viens. Je m'appelle Mérida. Je suis la fille et première descendante du clan Dunbroch. Je vis sur une des plus belles terres du monde, l'Écosse. Terre peuplée de légendes et d'histoire incroyable. Des histoires qui ont bercé mon enfance ainsi que tous ceux qui ont vécu avant moi.

Je suis la fille d'un des 4 seigneurs régnant sur l'Écosse, le Roi Fergus. Ma mère, la reine Élinor, gouverne avec grande sagesse sur le pays tout entier et assure la bonne entente entre notre clan et les 3 autres clans. Ils ont pour nom : Macintosh, Dingwall et MacGuffin.

De l'union de mes parents, je suis venue au monde voila déjà 16 ans. J'ai également 3 petits frères, les princes Hamish, Harry et Hubert. Des triplets quasi identiques et presque difficiles à différencier. Ce sont de vrai petit diablotin.J'ai les cheveux aussi roux et les yeux aussi bleus que ceux de mon père ainsi que les traits de visage de ma mère. La particularité de mon physique c'est que je possède une longue chevelure, enfin plutôt une tignasse, aussi emmêlée que possible. Je ne la coiffe jamais car je veux qu'elle soit aussi libre que moi. Bien qu'il soit déjà frisé de nature, ça ne me plaisait pas de les avoirs aussi bien coiffés et disciplinés. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça. ça ne correspond pas du tout a mon caractère !

J'ai un tempérament de feu unique aux yeux de mon père. Ce qui est la cause de nombreuses disputes entre moi et ma mère. Je n'aime pas recevoir de leçon, de règle, ni de suivre le protocole, ni les coutumes... non. je ne veux pas devenir une personne sans âme, sans joie de vivre, qui ne savent pas rire et s'amuser et qui se confine dans les règles de bonne conduite. Un peu comme... ma mère. Et le pire pour moi c'est que je suis la princesse ! je dois montrer l'exemple et out ce qui sent suit, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour je puisse devenir comme ma mère.

Mais si n'importe quelle autre princesse accepte de suivre toutes ses règles qui vous étouffent de l'intérieur, moi ce n'est pas mon cas ! je le refuse du plus profond de mon être ! ce que je veux moi, c'est choisir ma vie, mon destin, suivre mes propres règles, faire mes propres choix et chevaucher mon fidèle cheval Angus tout en tirant mes flèches le long du sentier de la forêt.

Ah oui ! je suis une experte dans l'art du tir à l'arc ! je vous l'avais pas dit ? et bien voila c'est fait ! quoi ? ça vous choque de voir une princesse manier les armes ? oh je vous en prie... on croirait entendre ma mère ! je supporte à longueur de journée ses interdictions, ses obligations... ne pas manier les armes, ne pas faire la grasse matinée, ne pas rire bruyamment, ne pas manger copieusement, se tenir droite... bref ! tout ce que doit faire où ne pas faire une princesse ! vous appelez ça une vie ? moi je trouve que c'est insupportable ! surtout quand c'est tous les jours...

Je ne dis pas que ma mère fait ça pour m'embêter. Je sais qu'elle fait ça pour mon bien, parce qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle souhaite me donner ce qu'elle n'a pas eu, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me dictée ma vie sous prétexte qu'elle est la reine ! il n'y a qu'avec elle que je ne m'entende pas aussi bien... avec mon père c'est tout le contraire ! je peux lui raconter ce que j'ai fait dans la journée, il va m'écouter et me féliciter ! tandis que ma mère me fera des reproches et me rappelle qu'une princesse ne fait pas ci, ne fais pas ça... jamais elle ne dit qu'elle est fière de moi. Pourtant j'aimerais l'entendre juste une fois de sa bouche me dire ces mots... ça m'apporterais tellement. Parfois je me dis qu'elle a honte de ce que je suis et qu'elle souhaite me transformer en ce qu'elle ait : un exemple de droiture. Et avec mes frères, ben, je les adore ! et je les envie ! ils peuvent tout faire et ne se font jamais gronder ! moi quand j'étais petite ce n'était pas mon cas... de plus ce sont de vrai teignes et des petits futés ! ils trouvent toujours un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'ils veulent et de sortir de tous les pétrins ! le caractère aventureux et audacieux est vraiment un trait de caractère de notre père ! et j'en suis fière !

Heureusement que pour me détendre et me libérer de tout ça, on m'accorde de temps en temps une petite journée où je peux faire ce qui me plaît ! je peux chevaucher dans la vallée, faire du tir à l'arc, partir en exploration, mais le plus important : être libre ! je me rappelle qu'une fois j'ai escaladé une grande montagne pointue et bue de l'eau aux chutes de feu ! j'étais fière de ce que j'avais accompli ! surtout pour une fille ! de retour au château, j'étais passer aux cuisines prendre de quoi me rassasier et rejoindre ma famille pour le souper. Quand j'étais arrivé à table, j'avais à peine posé mon arc sur la table, que je me pris une remontrance de la part de ma mère, me rappelant qu'une princesse ne devrait pas manier les armes ! heureusement que mon père m'approuve et lui rappelle que c'est essentiel de savoir se battre, Princesse ou non ! et comme si ça ne suffisait pas elle me fit une autre remarque sur la taille de mon assiette ! mais quoi ? j'avais faim après avoir galopé toute la journée ! si je suis gourmande ainsi que mes frères, c'est aussi parce que mon père est gourmand aussi ! c'est de famille et ont n'y peut rien. Et quand je lui ai raconté mon exploit de la journée, elle ne m'a pas écouté. Le seul à m'avoir félicité... c'est mon père. Comme je l'avais dit.

Mais le pire de cette soirée, c'était quand ma mère m'a annoncé, après avoir demandé à mes frères de sortir de table, que les clans ont accepté la proposition de ma mère sur le fait de chaque clan présente un de leurs fils pour gagner ma main à travers un tournoi ! le choc auquel tu ne t'attends pas à recevoir après une belle journée ! et le pire c'est que je ne peux pas y échapper ! la rage que j'avais ce jour-là ! je m'étais enfui comme une furie dans ma chambre et je m'étais acharnée comme je pouvais sur les poutres en bois avec mon épée ! logique ! ma liberté aller s'envoler tout ça pour une tradition injuste !

Évidemment ma mère était venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre, mais vous croyez que c'est pour m'écouter et me consoler ? non ! même pas en rêve ! elle est venue pour me raconter une histoire de royaume, d'unification des clans et sur le fait de me rappeler que ce mariage a pour but de garder intacte cette vieille tradition ! elle ne m'a même pas laissé dire un mot sur ce que je ressentais, ce que je pensais de tout ça... non ! elle m'a juste dit que c'était juste un mariage et que ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Mais pour elle oui, mais pour moi non ! c'est un cauchemar !

Je me rappelle être sorti de ma chambre, folle de rage pour aller nourrir Angus et déballer mon sac. Il n'y avait qu'a lui que je pouvais me confier en cet instant, car je savais qu'il m'écouterait sans m'interrompre.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'arrivée des autres clans par la mer était annoncée. Et inévitable. Je me souviens que j'avais vécu une véritable torture ce jour-là ! ma mère me préparer pour la cérémonie d'accueil et la présentation des prétendants. Elle m'a coiffée, ou plutôt arracher les cheveux avec la brosse, étouffée d'un corset et m'a fait mettre une robe horrible qui était trop serré ! je ne pouvais plus respirer ni faire le moindre mouvement ! si ma mère me trouvait magnifique après m'avoir examinée sur toutes les coutures, moi je me trouvais absolument ridicule ! et pas a l'aise... elle n'avait rien à voir avec ma robe traditionnelle. Quand le moment fut venu de descendre dans le hall afin que nous accueillons tous les chefs de clan et leurs fils, je n'avais aucune intention d'exprimer ma joie et de sourire comme ma mère me l'avait demandée, parce que je n'en avais pas envie. Et je n'avais pas lieu d'être heureuse. Pour m'assoir sur mon siège, ma mère a dû me pousser doucement dessus. et je n'avais même pas le droit d'avoir ma mèche devant mes yeux ! ma mère me l'enlevait à chaque fois ! Mais entêté comme je suis, j'ai décidé de n'en faire qu'à ma tête et de la laisser sortit.

Le garde annonçait enfin la venue des clans. les cornemuses avaient retenti, les portes s'étaient ouverte et les 3 clans s'étaient avancé jusqu'au trône. Ils avaient présenté à mes parents ainsi qu'à moi, chacun leur tours, leur fils qui allait concourir pour ma main. tous plus pathétiques les uns que les autres. aucun d'eux ne me donner envie de devenir sa femme et ne me faisait m'accroupir de plus en plus sur mon siège, me cachant les yeux et le visage de honte. Après une discussion qui à tourner à la bagarre, ce qui fut d'ailleurs le seul point positif de cette réunion car ça mettait un peu d'ambiance, ma mère était intervenu. J'avouais quand même qu'elle m'avait impressionné, car à elle seule, elle a su calmer toute la salle et imposez-le respect et le silence. C'était la reine tout de même ! elle prit donc le relais pour annoncer le but du tournoi.

J'avais eu une once d'espoir d'échapper à ce destin, car elle avait dit que seule l'aînée de chaque clan pouvait participer ! voila ma chance! et comme je suis l'aînée du clan Dunbroch c'était parfait ! et quand elle annonça que le choix de la discipline était du ressort de la princesse, je choisis sans hésiter le seul domaine dans lequel personne ne pouvais me battre : le tir à l'arc.

Le tournoi pouvais donc commencer. Une sorte de fête foraine avait était installer à l'extérieur car il faisait beau ce jour-là. Des stands d'épreuve physique et de jeu étaient proposés à tous. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, enfin je parle des prétendants, des cibles et ma famille, le tournoi allait démarrer. Le premier à tirer fut le fils MacGuffin. Tir minable. Le deuxième fut le fils Macintosh. Tir assez correct mais le tireur était d'une prétention et mauvais perdant. Très séduisant vraiment. Ce tournoi avait au moins le mérite de faire rire moi et mon père sur les prouesses de chacun. Au grand dam de ma mère...

Le troisième était le plus pathétique ! pas fichu d'aligner la flèche sur l'arc ! il était empoté et aussi mou qu'un poisson sans arête ! et lent en plus! mais quand mon père s'était énervé pour qu'il tire, il avait eu peur et ce fut le seul à atteindre la cible ! un coup de chance ! c'était enfin à moi d'entrer en scène. Après m'être présenter, choquer l'assembler, déchirer les coutures de ma robe et provoquer la rage de ma mère, je visais et tirer mes flèches sur les 3 cibles. 3 fois dans le mille. Un jeu d'enfant. Le destin du mariage m'était épargné. Mais le courroux de ma mère non.

Elle m'avait entraîné de force jusqu'à ma chambré afin de me sermonner encore plus que d'habitude. je l'avais vraiment mise en colère. Après une dernière tentative de me faire entendre, je put enfin lui avouer ce que j'avais sur le coeur en disant ce que je lui reprocher et que malgré toutes ses bonnes intention sur mon éducation, je ne serais jamais comme elle. je n'avais pas pour but de la mettre plus en colère ou de la vexer, mais juste de lui faire comprendre ce que je pouvais ressentir! comme une fille qui a besoin du soutien de sa mère. Mais encore une fois, le résultat que j'espérer était loin du compte. Elle prit mal ce que je venais de dire et ignora mes sentiments. Ce qui eut pour effet de me mettre à mon tour en colère. je lui avait dit des choses horribles. le genre de phrase que n'importe quel enfant regretterez d'avoir dit à ses parents. mais elle l'avais bien chercher et c'est de rage que je déchirer la toile familiale avec la lame de mon épée. Elle en fut horrifier de ce que je venais de faire! Mais en retour de ce geste, je ne reçu pas de gifle, mais une chose pire que ça. Elle avait pris de force mon arc et l'avait jeté dans le feu, le détruisant ainsi. Folle de chagrin et de colère, j'étais sortis de la chambre en courant et pleurant vers l'écurie afin de m'enfuir !

En route et tout en pleurant a chaude larmes dans la crinière de mon cheval, Angus avait pris un autre chemin qui nous avait emmenées jusqu'au cercle des dolmens. Il en avait peur et à cause de ma chute, ma robe et moi même étaient dans un état épouvantable. mais je m'en contrefichais. C'est là que je vis quelque chose que j'avais vu lors d'une balade en forêt quand j'étais petite. Un feu follet. curieuse, je le suivis lui et ses amis à travers la forêt, Angus a mes côtés, jusqu'à une vieille maison. je me demandais vraiment pourquoi on m'avait guider jusque ici! J'y suis donc entrer et à l'intérieur, il y avait tout plein d'objet tailler dans le bois. Tous en forme d'ours. de plus en plus curieux mais Impressionnant. C'est là que je fis la connaissance d'une vieille petite femme, qui en réalité était une sorcière. en voulant me chasser de chez elle, je lui proposer donc un marché. Toutes ses statues et mon collier, contre un sort afin de changer ma mère et mon destin. Elle accepta et me raconta tout en faisant son rituel qu'elle avait déjà fait ça pour un prince qui voulait aussi changer sa vie. Le sortilège était prêt sous la forme d'un délicieux petit gâteau. Je repartais donc au château afin de faire manger le gâteau à ma mère.

De retour là-bas, j'étais allé en cuisine afin de préparer un plateau de réconciliation et ma mère me trouva au même moment. espérant entendre les bonnes paroles de regrets et d'annulation de mariage, elle n'en dis rien. elle allait rester obstiner et prête a ne pas changer d'avis. Déçue, je lui tendis le gâteau, et lui dit que j'ai fait ça pour elle et pour m'excuser. Elle accepta de façon heureuse mais surprise mes excuses et mangea le gâteau. Qui avait un sale gout pour elle vu les grimaces qu'elle faisait. En cours de route jusqu'à la salle principale ou mon père distrayez les lords. Mais ma mère présentait d'étrange symptôme et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui demander si elle avait change d'avis ou si elle se sentait différente. Après avoir affirmé aux lords qu'une réponse sera donnée en temps voulu, je l'avais conduit dans sa chambre et mis au lit. C'est là que l'horreur prit forme : ma mère s'était changée en ours ! à cause du gâteau elle avait changé ! j'avais compris mon erreur et le sale tour de la sorcière. Il fallait que j'arrive à emmener ma mère chez la sorcière afin de faire annuler le sort. dans quel pétrin je m'étais encore embarquer?

C'est ainsi qu'une tentative de fuite s'organisa. Entre les cris de Maud la servante, la chasse à l'ours avec mon père et ses invités, plus l'entêtement de ma mère, ça n'allais pas être facile et je pensais que ce serait mission impossible! mais ce n'est que grâce à mes frères qu'ont pu sortir toutes les deux du château. Dehors, on se dirigea vers les Dolmen, puis la forêt et enfin vers la chaumière de la sorcière. Je constatais avec horreur qu'elle n'était plus là! Mais elle avait laissé une instruction à mon attention sur le sortilège. Elle me rappelait que pour conjurer le sort, je devais retisser les liens qui ont été déchirer par fierté et cela au bout de deux jours, sous peine de ne jamais briser le sortilège, et perdre ma mère à jamais sous sa forme d'ours. je ne comprenait pas trop le sens du contre-sort, et je pensais que la nuit allais m'aider à trouver une solution

Nous passions donc la nuit seules, sous les débris de la maisonnette dû à une explosion et sous la pluie. Tristes, nous nous endormions chacune de notre côté, avec pour ma part des remords et un rêve d'enfance de ma mère qui me chanter une berceuse en gaelic. Le réveil fut des plus surprenants

avec un petit déjeuner des plus originales. Ma mère qui œuvre sous sa forme d'ours avec des baies toxics et de l'eau sale. Lui faisant remarquer que tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé n'était pas comestible, je la guidais vers un point d'eau potable avec des poissons qui nageaient dans les remous. Au fil des minutes une complicité se tissa entre nous deux, et nous rions et jouons depuis la première fois ensemble. ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ri avec ma mère! c'est quand même incroyable, que ce soit dans cette situation que je me sentais aussi proche de ma mère. si elle pouvait être toujours comme ça, je pense que ça réglerait pas mal de problèmes. Mais en s'éloignant du ruisseau, ma mère était devenue momentanément un ours et s'apprêtait à m'attaquer jusqu'à ce que mes cris la retiennent et lui fasse retrouver la raison. On comprit toutes deux que le temps nous était compté.

En chemin on croisa un feu follet qui nous guida jusqu'à un vieux château en ruine. Et en l'explorant, j'avais découvert qu'il appartenait aux princes de la légende. Mais aussi que le fils aîné avait choisi le même sort que moi et avait changé son destin! comprenant l'origine des dégradations de la salle entière, j'en conclus qu'il était devenu Mor'du, l'ours sauvage pourchassé par mon père, et qu'il n'avait pas pu changer son destin. sentant la peur me gagner, ce dernier se trouvait hélas au même endroit que nous, et me pourchassa à travers les débris de l'ancienne sale du trône, je réussi a me sauver à l'aide de ma mère, et nous avons réussi à le mettre hors chasse pour nous éloigner le plus vite possible. C'était de justesse... si maman avait pas était la, j'y serais passer...

Comprenant mon erreur et ce que je devais faire pour conjurer le sort, j'avais réussi à convaincre ma mère de retourner au château afin de réparer la toile et de retisser les liens brisés. Bien que réticentes a prendre un tel risque, ont réussi à s'introduire dans le château par le biais d'une grille menant au puits dans la cour. vive l'infiltration! une princesse et un ours qui s'infiltre en douce...bref. Nous nous sommes glissée en silence vers la salle du trône, un exploit que personne ne nous est encore remarqué. mais c'était facile à savoir pourquoi! tout le monde était dedans, prêt à entre-tuer ! et impossible de franchir l'escalier jusqu'aux chambres sans se faire repérer ! ma mère trouva donc la solution. Je devais me rendre parmi les lords afin de les occuper le temps qu'elle se faufile jusqu'en haut. Je m'avancer donc vers le centre de la salle, fière et sur de moi, et là, comme pour ma mère, tout le monde cessai de se battre et le silence reignat. C'était impressionnant de se sentir respecter ! j'annonçais donc que je m'étais entretenu avec la reine et leur expliqua la légende du royaume déchue, ainsi que les conséquences des actes égoïstes et leur rappela à quel point les liens entre nos clans sont puissants. Et au moment où j'allais annoncer aux chefs des clans que j'avais pris ma décision pour mes fiançailles, je voyais ma mère me faire signe de dire, que les traditions devaient être brisés et que chacun avait le droit d'écrire son histoire et de suivre sa route pour trouver l'amour le moment venue. j'adressais un regard ému et reconnaissant à ma mère. les mots que j'attendais venaient d'être prononcé et il venait droit de son coeur.

Chaque clan accepta cette nouvelle idée et parti célébrer cette nouvelle dans la joie vers les caves du château. ma mère m'adressa un geste plein de tendresse et de fierté et nous purent ainsi accéder à la chambre afin de réparer la tapisserie. Mais en cherchant du fil et une aiguille, elle était redevenu un ours. C'est la que mon père débarqua dans la chambre comme une furie, paniquée et cherchant sa femme, et quand il vit l'ours, ou du moins ma mère, il se mit a l'attaquer de rage, me repoussant au passage. voulant m'interposer encore une fois entre eux, ma mère me blessa à l'épaule de ses griffes. Entendant de nouveau mes cris, elle revient a elle et se figea d'horreur d'avoir blesser a la fois son mari et moi. Elle se sauva de la chambre, paniquée et horrifier de ce qu'elle venait de faire, malgré que je la rassurer en disant que ce n'était pas grave. Voulant venger la perte de sa femme, il se lança à sa poursuite. Et malgré mes explications et mes supplications sur le fait que ce soit Élinor et non Mor'du à cause du sortilège de la sorcière, il n'en fit qu'à sa tête et m'enferma dans la pièce. M'acharnant sur la porte avec les meubles et les tisons, je ne réussi à rien faire d'autre sue de m'épuiser pour rien.

Je me dirigeais donc vers les petites fenêtres et vis mon père partir au galop vers la forêt, avec ses amis, à la poursuite de ma mère. C'est impuissante que j'assistais à ça. Pleurant de désespoir j'avais jeter un oeil à la tapisserie et j'avais décidé de vite agir. J'arrivais donc à la détacher du mur et j'apellais Maud de toute mes forces afin qu'elle vienne ouvrir ma porte. C'est à ce moment là que je vis 3 oursons avancer dans le couloir et je compris que mes frères avaient du manger le même gâteau que maman ! encore une gaffe pour moi... je leur demandais donc d'aller chercher la clé que Maud gardait sur elle. Pendant qu'il allait la chercher, je m'attelais à vite réparer la toile. Ils revinrent donc quelques minutes plus tard, triomphant, avec la clé et nous pûmes sortir tous les 4 sur le dos d'Angus afin de retrouver nos parents. Tout en chevauchant mon cheval, je recousais le tissu et les garçons conduisaient, tenait le drap et m'éclairer dans ma tache. difficile de coudre avec un chargement nombreux et en plein galop dans le noir!

Une fois la toile réparée, Angus fit halte brusquement car un feu follet se trouver devant nous et une multitude d'entre eux nous indiqua un chemin vers un feu près des dolmens. Comprenant l'origine de ce feu en pleine forêt, je nous mis au galop, me laissant guider par les feux follets jusqu'à ce que je vois mon père tenter de tuer ma mère de son épée. Je m'interposais donc entre eux, l'arc lever et le regard menaçant, mais mon père me repoussa vers le côté afin de me protéger. rageuse, je pus le mettre à terre avec une épée que j'avais prise à un guerrier afin de l'empêche de commettre l'irréparable! Mes frères se jetèrent sur lui afin de lui faire un câlin mais il prit peur et fut surpris quand je lui annonçais que c'était ses fils.

L'attention sur nous fut vite enlevée car Mor'du arriva et tout le monde se mit à l'attaquer, sous ordre de mon père. Mais le prince avait la force de 10 hommes et il balaya de ses pattes chaque personne qui se trouver sur sa route. Même mon père y passa. Me protégeant de mes flèches, il me mit à terre, m'arrachant un cri de détresse et ma mère se libéra de ses liens et vient à ma rescousse afin de me protéger. Un combat s'engagea alors entre eux, mais Mor'du avait plus l'avantage... Et profitant de la fragilité des dolmens, elle réussit à faire effondrer une des pierres sur Mor 'du. Ce qui eut pour effet de le tuer et de le libérer de son triste sort. À travers la magie des feux follets, il nous remerciât de l'avoir sauvée et rendu libre, et il disparut, l'âme en paix.

Mais nous n'avions pas le temps de savourer cette victoire car le soleil se levait, et il fallait agir vite. Je pris donc le drap et couvris ma mère avec, en espérant que cela fonctionne. Mais plus les rayons du soleil s'avançaient, moins je voyais de changement. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi ça ne marchait pas, je me mis à pleurer et à lui avouer que j'étais désolé, que je regrettais, que je l'aimais, que j'admettais qu'elle était toujours là pour moi et que je voulais qu'elle revienne, que je souhaitais retrouver ma maman. C'est dans ses bras que le soleil la recouvrit de ses rayons et que sous les yeux de tous, elle retrouvait forme humaine. Nous fêtions donc nos retrouvailles en famille sous une avalanche de larmes de joie, de câlins et de baisers.

Quelques jours plus tard, les clans reprenaient la mer pour retourner dans leur pays et nous nous étions tous rendu vers le port afin de les saluer. enfin, tout le monde embarqua même le gagnant du tournoi qui ne voulait pas me lâcher la main sous les rires amuser de ma mère.

Et c'est ainsi que mon histoire s'acheva. Je regardais donc du haut d'une falaise, les bateaux des clans s'éloigner au large, sur le dos de mon fidèle Angus, au côté de ma mère, elle aussi a cheval, complètement métamorphosé, aussi bien en elle-même que physiquement. Et c'est ainsi que toutes les deux nous faisions une course de chevaux, le lien mère-fille étant recréé.

* * *

_ Je sais cet OS paraît bien long et ça radote l'histoire du film qu'on connais tous. Et on pourrait s'ennuyer au bout d'un moment. :/ Mais je trouvais sympa de raconter l'histoire du point de vue de la princesse ! non ? :) et puis je ne savais pas trop si un OS doit être long, court, ou présenter comme ça. Enfin voilà... j'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même ? ^^ n'hésiter pas à me laisse une petite review ! ou alors une grosse review pour les gourmands ! XD afin que je sache ou m'améliorer au cas où je voudrais en faire d'autres ! par forcément sur des résumer de films mais on ne sait jamais ! ^^_

_Encore merci et à bientôt ! ^^_


End file.
